A Perfect Dream
by Roronoa D. Lucy
Summary: Lucy is ignored by her guild but that makes her stronger. But secretly she has friends from all over the place! And she has a massive crush on Purple haired lady killer king. what happens to her and her when they come to pick her up after the two years she's supposed to train? read and review! one shot! hope you all like it!


Lucy POV

I just woke up, I was sitting in the infirmary. Mira treating my wounds from my latest job. She comments on how I need to get myself a new team. "Maybe Mira. Maybe I do. But for now, i'm training myself. I take lots of jobs and i'm hoping I get into the S-class exams this year. I mean look at how much stronger i've become? My magic is at the level of Erza, and my physical strength rivals hers as well." I said. She looked up at me and sighed before going back to treating my wounds.

I looked out onto the lively streets of Magnolia, and I began to think. It's been about half a year since the guild got back from Edolas and the majority began ignoring me. Only Mira, master, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, and the exceeds talk to me now. It hurts with how much the others ignore me. But i'll get through it. Because those select few still want me to stay.

But I can only stay for a month or so now. They'll be back soon. Then i'll have to meet up with them soon. The two years is almost up. My friends I met in my traveling when first leaving my father. I smiled remembering them. Those three were the people that kept me happy. That made me want to leave as well. My nakama. I wonder how they're doing? And him too! He's a good friend too! I miss them all!

That blond haired happy go lucky idiot! That blue haired perverted chibi! That red haired emotionally detached freakishly strong girl! And that black haired royal crybaby! I miss them all! I even miss that purple haired lady killer king! And that albino perverted swordsman! I miss that aquamarine haired water magician and her hot temper! I miss them all so much. And i've almost lost track of time since we parted. But I send letters to that purple haired lady killer king every now and then. So he knows where I am at least...

"Lucy what's wrong?" Mira asked me. I looked at her in confusion. "Your crying." she said in a worried tone. I gasped as I raised my hands to my cheeks to see she was right tears were spilling from my eyes. My eyes widened. Then I frowned and I pulled my legs up to my chest and I cried.

I felt Mira hug me and say it was gonna be alright. I cried as she held me and rubbed soothing circles on my back. She has no idea what i'm crying about but her voice was so assuring I almost believed her. But I missed them all so much, the want and need fro them to be by my side was so strong I could collapse.

I couldn't stop my sobbing. I heard the door open but I didn't look up. I could tell it was my closer friends. Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, And their Exceeds all came around me and hugged me as well and as they held me some of the sinking feeling seemed to lift. It was ok for now. They'll take care of me for now... I wiped my eyes and I sniffled a bit but I smiled at them all. "Thank you. If I didn't have you guys... I don't know what would become of me..." I said looking to the ground.

"Don't think about stuff like that Bunny girl. Because we are here. And were not going anywhere." Gajeel said. I looked up at him and I smiled.

"Yeah. Your right." I said as I stood up and I hugged them all individually. Then I walked out with them and we all sat at the bar and we all just talked. It was fun. It was easy. It felt happy. Mira gave me a smoothie and I thanked her.

"So Lucy. I know i've always proposed ideas of who to go out with. But I have forgotten to ask. Who it was you like?" Mira asked a glint in her eyes. I sweatdropped.

"Well he's not in the guild." I said. "or is it anyone you know personally." I said.

"I see so that means he's not in any guilds. Or councils. But he is famous. And I might of heard of him." she said. I nodded. She thought about it. "Is he really famous?" she asked.

"You would of heard his name in the least." I said. She'll never guess that I like that Purple haired lady killer king. I mean who would guess I like him. Or even know him.

"Is it someone you know personally?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Describe him for me." she said still thinking. I sighed. What harm could it do it's not as if she'll guess.

"He has gold eyes. He is a lady killer. And he lives on an island." I said. That's all i'd give her. She thought about it some more. Before sighing.

"I can't tell..." she muttered sadly. I laughed at her expression. She pouted a bit. Suddenly I felt someone tap me on the shoulder I turned to see Team Natsu. I heard Gajeel growl.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Lucy we're kicking you off the team for Lissana because theirs a team limit. Sorry." Natsu said unemotionally.

"N-No it's cool. It's totally fine. Go have fun." I said turning back to my friends. I was expecting this. I just wasn't ready for it. I heard them walk away.

"L-Lucy-san... are you ok?" Wendy asked me I turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah. I knew it was coming. I just shook me up a bit. I wasn't really ready for it you know?" I said she looked at me in worry before nodding her head. "Anyway ignoring that depressing moment. Let's get back to talking!" I said happily. They all smiled at me and agreed. We talked about what we were going to do tomorrow and such. It was chill everything was fine.

I looked around the guild and I noticed that everyone had left on jobs. It was just; me, y friends and master. Huh? That's pretty rare.

Suddenly the guild doors burst open. Probably another team trying to make an entrance. But I saw everyone was staring at them. I turned in my seat and the light blinded me a bit. But then I saw the shadows of people. 12 to be exact. Them they stepped inside out of the light and I gasped.

It's them... it's my friends... I stood up slowly and I was super shaky. It was really them. It was Alibaba, Morgiana, Aladdin, Sinbad and his generals. They were here. I walked forward slowly. Sinbad's eyes were scanning the guild before they landed on me. As soon as he saw me his eyes widened as well. Well I have changed a lot. My hair is now down to my knees. My eyes a golden brown, instead of chocolate, and my boobs were a lot smaller when we were together before. I froze as we made eye contact.

But I was knocked out of it by Aladdin barreling into my chest and hugging me. I hugged him to my chest and laughed. Alibaba and Morgiana ran towards me as well and we all hugged. "Lucy!" they all called happily.

"You guys!" I exclaimed happily. We parted and then Alibaba put his hand in a fist in the middle. I gasped. The other two followed suit and I clenched my fist before I joined them they all grinned at me and I grinned back. Then I turned back to Sinbad. I blushed a bit but I smiled at him and I ran forward and hugged him around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and chuckled a bit.

Then I moved away from him and I grabbed his hand and Alibaba's who grabbed Aladdin's who grabbed Morgiana's and I dragged them towards my Fairy Tail friends. The others followed behind us. "Hey guys! I want to introduce you to some people!" I called towards my friends at the bar. They were staring wide eyed at the Sinbad. I sat him down next to me and Alibaba on the other side. The others sat behind the bar still wide eyed.

"Oi!" I called they came back to their senses and they began sputtering.

"L-Lucy! T-That's S-Sinbad! The king of Sindria!" Mira exclaimed wide eyed and blushing a bit.

"Yep!" I said happily.

She seemed to be looking at Sinbad and me and then focusing on Sinbad a bit before looking back at me. Then her eyes widened. She must of realised he's the one I like. I gulped a bit. I hope she doesn't do anything... she went back to cleaning glasses I sighed.

"What was that about?" Sinbad whispered in my ear. I felt my face light up.

"Well I haven't told anyone about me being friends with you. So she was a bit confused." I said looking and my fidgeting hands in my lap.

"I see. " whispered again. Then I felt his arm snake it's way around my waist and rest against my opposite hip. I gulped a bit.

"Sin! Stop that!" Ja'far yelled at him as he pulled on Sinbad's ear and pulled him away from me I looked at Ja'far in thanks. I think I was about to feint. He nodded slightly back. Then I turned to Alibaba and we were all talking and conversing. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned to Sinbad again he was holding out a familiar box out to me.

"You said you wanted to train without your dijinn. So I brought her for you." he said. I smiled and thanked him. Then I took the bow tenderly. Then I opened the box to show a sliver key with diamonds embedded into the metal. Then at the top where the sign of the key usually shows was the engraving os an eight pointed star in a circle. As soon as it was in my hands the eight pointed star faintly glowed white.

I smiled. "Thank you Sinbad. I missed her a lot." I said he smirked at me.

"Well. Lucy. We need to go back to Sindria." Sinbad said. As he stood up he looked at me and reached his hand out to me. "Are you coming?" he asked me. I looked at his hand. Then back at my Fairy Tail friends they were smiling at me.

"It's ok. You should go. Your obviously a lot more happy with them then you'll ever be here." Mira said. I nodded. Then Master came up to me.

"You have to come back for visits you understand?!" he demanded.

"Of course!" I exclaimed with a grin. Then I handed him my hand and then he chanted something and as he let go my guild mark was gone. I smiled at him and then I gave them all hugs before turning back to Sinbad. He still had his hand out stretched for me to grab. I smiled and did so. He grinned and then he began pulling me away from the guild. I waved back at my friends as we left.

* * *

Then we got to the harbour and I got on the ship to Sindria. Then it was night time and I could still se the lights of Fiore in the distance. I felt someone come up behind me. I turned to see Sinbad. I blushed a bit. "Hello." I said sorta shaky. I cursed myself mentally. He smirked as he came closer. Then he was in front of me.

"Hello." he said with a condescending smirk. I gulped a bit. Then he leaned forward and leaned his arms against the railing while trapping me between his arms. "You've changed a lot you know?" he said looking me in the eyes. I blushed some more. "Why are you always so shy around me?" he asked leaning closer and I leaned back a bit.

"B-Because... you flirting with me... and yet I know your not serious about us." I said.

"Who say's i'm not serious?" he asked.

"Your actions." I said looking at the floor.

"What if I promised to change. What if I promise i'll never do anything with another women and that you'll be the center of my attention all the time?" he asked.

"I'd think you were lying." I said.

"What if I gave you something. Something that sealed the deal? Something that shows that I want you? And only you?" he asked me.

"Maybe..." I said looking away from him. Suddenly I saw him move away from me and get into a position I thought i'd never see him in. He was down on one knee... "S-Sinbad?! What are you-!" I tried to say but he grabbed my hand. I gasped as I saw him pull out a box.

"What if I asked you to marry me?" he asked. I gasped as he opened the box to show a beautiful silver ring with a diamond in the middle. I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Really? Is this really happening?" I asked.

"Yes it is. Lucy Heartfilia will you marry me?" he asked. I gasped as I launched myself forward and I hugged him.

"Of course you stupid idiot!" I yelled. He laughed as I stayed in his arms. Then I pulled back and he placed the ring on my forth finger and then I turned to him and I kissed him. Everything was perfect! Almost like A Perfect Dream...

* * *

I woke up and looked around. I was in he guilds infirmary. Someone came in. it was Mira.

"Oh Lucy you woke up! That's good let me treat your wounds." she said as she came forward and began doing so.

I see it was that dream again. I wish that Sinbad and the others really did come for me at one point...


End file.
